Supersonic: Saga's Fight
is the thirty-third episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. Synopsis Plot In 1986, after defeating Dogga for attacking her, Maya is surprised to see Otoya remaining in spite of knows her true identity as a Fangire. Walking with her, rather than fight her, Otoya asks Maya for the answer Maya asked him. Revealing that it is the violin meant for the violinist that brings out the talent, Otoya remembers his encounter with Ōmura and his Black Star, as Maya offers to teach him the violin-making arts before leaving to see Taiga with Kurosawa worried about his mistress' interest in humans. Maya then heads to Otoya's house as they begin their work on the "ultimate violin", with Yuri looking on with a broken heart before walking off. In 2008, Kiva's fight with the Moose Fangire is watched by Saga, who takes his leave after the Fangire retreats and Kiva reverts as he walks into Mio, who pleas him not to let her go as Wataru promises her that he'll stay by her side. After Taiga finishes a meeting with a young man named Numakawa, he sees Wataru and invite him out to dinner in order for him to meet his fiance. When Wataru finds out the fiance is Mio, Wataru is shocked as he gets down in the dumps that his girlfriend is seeing his best friend. Later after a talk with Nago, who wishes to know more about Maya, Mio arrives to explain that the engagement was arranged and she has no choice in the matter. But her words fall on deaf ears as Shizuka escorts Mio out, with the heart-broken girl running into Kurosawa who attempts to kill Mio when Taiga interferes, disowning the Fangire's aid for his attempt. The next day, clueless of the feelings of Wataru and Mio, Taiga helps Mio with a second chance to execute Numakuwa, who is a Fangire she let go in a previous confrontation. But Mio could not do it as the Tortoise Fangire runs into Kurosawa who attempts to clean up her mess just as Wataru arrives and fights the Moose Fangire. But as Kiva assumes Emperor Form and uses the Dogga Hammer to destroy the Moose Fangire, a weakened Numakuwa runs into Taiga who reveals himself as the new King of the Checkmate Four, Kamen Rider Saga, who slays the Tortoise Fangire with Kiva's insignia in the sky. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Kiva Form, Emperor Form '''Saga: '''Saga Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside '' episode 31, . *'''Viewership: 6.4% *This marks the only time that Kiva uses Dogga Fever. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 9 features episodes 33-36: Supersonic: Saga's Fight, Noise: Melody of Destruction, New Arrangement: Flying Rose and Revolution: Sword Legend. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢スーパーソニック・闘いのサガ｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢スーパーソニック・闘いのサガ｣ Category:Episodes